An Ultimate Custom Night of Our Own
Description An Ultimate Custom Night of Our Own is a parody of Five Nights at Freddy's Ultimate Custom Night featuring the Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own cast. Story You play as a pet who is currently in a dream state. It's up to you to survive your friends without them catching you. Ultra is there to help you survive by giving you hints. Luckily, this functions as the original Five Nights at Freddy's, containing nights of increasing difficulty. Luckily, not everyone is active all at once immediately. Protagonist [[The Player|'The Player']] [[Ultra|'Ultra']] (Phone Guy) Normal Game [[Jade Catkin|'Jade Catkin']]: Sleeps in the office, but hates noise. If the player makes too much noise, she will disable the flashlight for a short amount of time. However, if the player repeatedly makes too much noise, Jade will give them a jumpscare. Quotes (Voiced by Ingrid Nilson) * "Hey! I'm trying to sleep here! What's with that flashlight? Give it here!" (Too much noise) * "Can a cat get her beauty sleep?" (Too much noise) * "Stop the noise!" (Too much noise) * "Alright, that's enough of that" (About to jumpscare the player) * "Pathetic little pet" (Game Over) * "You're lucky my claws didn't get you" (Game Over) * "You waste my time" (Game Over) * "Hmph! Idiot" (Game Over) * "You should have known this was coming" (Game Over) [[Roxie McTerrier|'Roxie McTerrier']]:' Will be looking for a toy inside the player's office. She will make a lot of noise while searching. If she doesn't find what she's looking for, she will jumpscare the player. If she makes too much noise, she could wake Jade. The player must silence the office and then give her a toy from the box to calm her down. Quotes (Voiced by Diana Kaarina) [[Bev Gilturtle|'Bev Gilturtle]]: Stays in her shell located on the Beach Camera. If she happens to come out of her shell, the player must watch her so she goes back into her shell. If she leaves, she will be on the way on to the office to end their run. There will be no way to get her back. Quotes (Voiced by Rhona Rees) [[Edie Von Keet|'Edie Von Keet']]: Likes the spotlight...maybe a little too much. She sits on the Stage camera, posing for the cameras. However, the spotlight that shines may go off. If it does, the player has only a few seconds to click on it and turn it back on. Otherwise, Edie will be flying to give them a world of hurt. Quotes (Voiced by Lili Beaudoin) [[Savannah Cheetaby|'Savannah Cheetaby']]: She will randomly appear in front of you with her fur a certain color. The player must press a letter key that the corresponding color starts with: White, Blue, Violet, or Pink. Failure to do so or pressing the wrong key will result in a jumpscare. Quotes (Voiced by Bethany Brown) [[Trip Hamston|'Trip Hamston']]: Sits in his Game Room playing a video game. The player must keep his game charged up. If it runs out, Trip's gonna be MAD. And the player will have their run ended. Quotes (Voiced by Travis Turner) [[Quincy Goatee|'Quincy Goatee']]: Randomly appears in the office and will give the player a jumpscare unless they make a loud noise, causing him to faint. Quotes (Voiced by Kyle Rideout) [[Petula Woolwright|'Petula Woolwright']]: Acts similar to Rockstar Freddy as she will demand coins. However, she demands much more than coins. Coins, toys, etc. If the player fails to give her what she wants, they will be jumpscared. The player can either give her what she wants or turn on the Sprinkler to scare her away. Quotes (Voiced by Diana Kaarina) [[Sweetie Pom Pom|'Sweetie Pom Pom']]: Randomly appears at one of the doors. Shutting the door will only make her wait until it reopens before jumpscaring the player. They must turn on the Sprinkler to get her away. Quotes (Voiced by Brittney Wilson) [[Gavin Chamelle|'Gavin Chamelle']]: Hides in a random area of the office using his camouflage. If the player hears him laugh, they must make a loud noise to scare him off. Otherwise, Gavin will reappear and deliver them a jumpscare. Quotes (Voiced by Alessandro Julani) [[Mitchell Snailford|'Mitchell Snailford']]: He cannot exactly kill the player due to a lack of limbs. He will randomly appear on the player's face and taunt them. They must quickly pull up the monitor to get rid of him. His voice will make a lot of noise, awakening a certain Bombay Cat. Quotes (Voiced by Ian Hanlin) [[Dottie Cheetahstein|'Dottie Cheetahstein']] Quotes (Voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent) Mister Yut: Will be traveling the water part of the building look for his fish bowl. If he finds it, he will be on his way to attack. The player must block the entrances to keep him from finding it or it will a game over. Quotes (Voiced by Vincent Tong) Scoot Racoonerson Quotes (Voiced by Vincent Tong) [[Austin Goldenpup|'Austin Goldenpup']]: 'Travels the vent system and will make no sound. However, when he is about to attack, his face will be visible through the vent opening. The player must shut the door or they will be jumpscared. Quotes (Voiced by Vincent Tong) [[Mayor Perrito|'Mayor Perrito]]: 'Will be sitting at his desk, making new rules for Paw-Tucket (he's the mayor and that's also his name). He needs more paper so he can keep writing. The player must give him paper to keep him satisfied. If he runs out, he only has one destination left. The player's office. Quotes (Voiced by Alessandro Juliani) [[Captain Gilturtle|'Captain Gilturtle]] Quotes (Voiced by ?) [[Manny Mouser|'Manny Mouser']] Quotes (Voiced by Ryan Beil) [[Churchill|'Churchill']] [[Samson Rotterson|'Samson Rotterson']] [[Gladys Ladyloo|'Gladys Ladyloo']]' and Yamua Beetlemoto': If Roman and Ray suddenly disappear, they will start complaining and if Someone doesn’t show up to entertain them, they both will Kill the player with their guns. [[Pearl the Salon Cat|'Pearl the Salon Cat']] [[Worker MacGraw MacGraw|'Worker MacGraw MacGraw']] [[Foreman Macaw|'Foreman Macaw']] [[Mr. Parrot|'Mr. Parrot']] [[Millie McMallard|'Millie McMallard']] [[Checkers Pengo|'Checkers Pengo']] [[Clicks Monkeyford|'Clicks Monkeyford']] [[Daisy Pittsbull|'Daisy Pittsbull']] [[Tallulah Poodelle|'Tallulah Poodelle']] [[Roget Lapin|'Roget Lapin']] [[Beau Tortello|'Beau Tortello']] [[Wisteria Persella|'Wisteria Persella']] [[Gar Roohop|'Gar Roohop']] [[Petunia Cloghoof|'Petunia Cloghoof']] [[Bertram Corgiwaddle|'Bertram Corgiwaddle']] [[Mac Hedgyhog|'Mac Hedgyhog']] [[Tarry Tarantulian|'Tarry Tarantulian']] [[Shug Gliderman|'Shug Gliderman']] [[Hoffman Beary|'Hoffman Beary']] [[Simon Puggerson|'Simon Puggerson']] [[Penelope Puggerson|'Penelope Puggerson']] [[Sasha Siberio|'Sasha Siberio']] [[Sultanna Siam|'Sultanna Siam']] [[Dooley Wolfhound|'Dooley Wolfhound']] [[Chip Guineavan|'Chip Guineavan']] [[Tank Sterrhorn|'Tank Sterrhorn']] [[Gigi Monkeyford|'Gigi Monkeyford']] [[Flinty Goldfin|'Flinty Goldfin']] [[Leo Lovefeather|'Leo Lovefeather']] [[The Scrappers|'Turtelo']] [[The Scrappers|'Chickles']] [[The Scrappers|'Bullpup']] [[The Scrappers|'Kittylina']] [[The Scrappers|'Catlett']] [[Udder Chaos|'Udder Chaos']] [[Furrocious Fran|'Furrocious Fran']] [[Miss Hiss|'Miss Hiss']] [[L.B. Froglegs|'L.B. Froglegs']] [[Harry Houndnose|'Harry Houndnose']] [[Roman|'Roman']] [[Ray|'Ray']] [[Mugs Stubbytail|'Mugs Stubbytail']] Alexander Mangum Alison Bonnet Allie Flaschar Amelia Catrick Angela Kittycan Angelica Froment [[Angelica Viera|'Angelica Viera']] Aruba Pogopouch Aya Bunnyville Aya Nakamura [[Babs Shortpaws|'Babs Shortpaws']] [[Bananalan Monkeytito|'Bananalan Monkeytito']] Bebe LaPoodle [[Bella|'Bella']] [[Bella Flamenco|'Bella Flamenco']] Bella Nakamura [[Bijou Angora|'Bijou Angora']] [[Blossom Corgo|'Blossom Corgo']] [[Bob Polarpaws|'Bob Polarpaws']] Bonnie Von Beaver [[Breezy LaPerm|'Breezy LaPerm']] [[Brookie McTerrier|'Brookie McTerrier']] Brooklyn Labbydoo [[Camille Froment|'Camille Froment']] [[Carla|'Carla']] [[Carmilla Wingbat|'Carmilla Wingbat']] Cassandra Yut Charlie Chompwell Cheryl Squrrielnot [[Chip|'Chip']] Cleo Curlycat Croak Froggis [[Danielle Spanielle|'Danielle Spanielle']] Dara Longville [[Darcy Sosa|'Darcy Sosa']] [[Dash Horseton|'Dash Horseton']] [[Dawson Daneskit|'Dawson Daneskit']] Diamond Ocelet Drac Battius [[Dru McHoof|'Dru McHoof']] [[Elkman Mooseberg|'Elkman Mooseberg']] Fidji Flinty Goldfin Flurry Kitty Flurry Polaro Frankie Puffer Frozen [[Gabriela Hualou|'Gabriela Hualou']] [[Gaelle Colleyann|'Gaelle Colleyann']] Gianni Ginny Junebug Glenda Bunnyton Glitzy Prettyfly Harmony Squirrelson Hazel Squirrelson Helios Lee Herky Peacock Ike Lizardy Javier Peacocken Jennifer Jessica Jessie Errero Juanita Walton Julia Chillavanilla [[Kevin|'Kevin']] Kitten Gicat Kitty Rose [[Leo Lovefeather|'Leo Lovefeather']] Leon Sosa Lizzie Snowpots Lola Butterflew Lola Sandloach Lolly Snowpots Lucie LaPoodle Lucille Spanielle Lucy Hospicat Lucy Sosa Lula Blue Luna Moon Lydia Zebrastripes Lylia Nakamura Mabel Mac Hedgyhog Madame Fluffkins Maddy Mopton Marie Skullington Matlid Gicat Miley Housemouse Miranda Bunnyton Mishka Melvin Molly Terrio Montaine Mounet Mossy Courtley Octavia Inkhart Omi Lee Otis Headhammer Otto Puss Pablo Sosa Penelope Froment Percy Guin Phoebe Bunnyton Pippy Sosa Samuel McTeal Sarah Snakles Sensei Lao-Tzu Sheeshu Shani Nakamura Shay Pie Shella Yorkshill Sherwin Shivers Coldcat Skyler Flaschar Sonia Sibero Speedy Whipitup Starlight [[Sunny Ferris|'Sunny Ferris']] Sydney Stubbytail [[Timmy Whiskers|'Timmy Whiskers']] [[Topsy Girifi|'Topsy Girifi']] Uma Nightowl Vanya Octoppy Vera Octoppy Victor Crocodill Viola Angora Whimsy LaPoodle Vent to the Generator Room Roxie: Will appear in front of you. You won't see her, but you'll know she's there when there's growling. You have to stop moving until the growling stops. Otherwise, you will be jumpscared. Jade: She knows that you're traveling in the vents. If you stay too long in the vents, she will start chasing you from behind. Unlike Hugo in Fun Times at Homer's where he bangs around and makes all kinds of noise, Jade makes no noise (being a cat and everything). Until she pounces on your face. You must keep moving to prevent her from jumpscaring you. Edie: There are multiple pathways in the vents and there will be a map given to you to help you figure out the way to the Generator Room. However, if you go the wrong way, Edie will jump out and kill you. So always go the correct way. Trip: The player has access to one camera in the building while climbing the vents, and it's where Trip is. He knows the player is in the vents, but is too busy playing his game to mind. But if his game runs out of power, then trouble is going to hit. He will climb into the vent, rush the player from behind, and give them a jumpscare. He is way too fast to escape. If Jade is after the player, he will knock her out of his way and keep moving. The player must keep that game charged up at all costs. Category:Games